


Anyone's Ghost.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, Gerard volteó en dirección a Frank. El castaño tenía una sonrisa lasciva, como si supiera que con eso se había ganado al mayor. </p><p>Para el momento en que Michael volvió con él, casi al final de la fiesta, se llevó una mano a los ojos al ver como su hermano mayor estaba encima de su mejor amigo.</p><p>—	Dios mío, debí de saber que esto pasaría. — Murmuró."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone's Ghost.

 

**ANYONE’S GHOST.**

Se conocieron en una fiesta de Halloween. Alrededor de él había decenas de personas que no conocía y no tenía ganas de conocer. Simplemente estaba ahí gracias a su hermano menor, quien le había _casi_ rogado que lo acompañara, ya que era la única manera en que su mamá lo dejaría asistir. Michael tenía diecisiete, él veinte. O sea que él era un universitario en una fiesta infantil. Desde el rincón donde se encontraba veía con desagrado a los niños que fumaban y bebían sintiéndose grandes. Patéticos.

 

Le dio un trago a su refresco y de la nada apareció su hermano, quien iba disfrazado de un caballero medieval. Junto a él, se encontraba una chica, quien supuso era su novia y un chico más bajo que él. Gerard no pudo evitar reír al ver su disfraz.

 

—     ¿Drácula? — Preguntó. El chico alzó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

—     ¿No es obvio? — Contestó. — Mi playera dice Drácula.

 

Gerard volvió a reír. Mikey viró los ojos, previendo lo que estaba por suceder. Así que, para retrasar un poco más lo inevitable, presentó a Natalie con su hermano.

 

—     Gerard, ella es Natalie. — Dijo. Ambos se saludaron y el mayor se sorprendió ante la originalidad de su disfraz: había ido como aquella chica de Evil Dead que tuvo que amputarse el brazo. — Y el creativo es Conde Frank.

—     Mucho gusto, Frank. — Contestó Gerard. El castaño hizo un gesto con la mano mientras bebía de su vaso.

—     Como sea. — Fue lo único que dijo después de terminar con su bebida. — Ya regreso, Michael. Iré por más cerveza.

—     ¿Me puedes traer a mí también? — Preguntó Natalie. — Michael no es lo suficientemente caballeroso para traerme un poco a mí. — Frank rió y asintió con la cabeza para después marcharse.

—     Por eso vine de caballero medieval, Nat. — Contestó ofuscado Mikey, haciendo reír a su hermano. — Como sea, nada más venía a presentarte a Natalie, Gerd. Iremos a bailar un rato. — Dijo mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura.

 

Gerard los vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud que bailaba en la pista. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero no podía creer que su hermano menor tuviera ya una novia. Él tuvo su primera novia cuando recién entró a la universidad y fue algo realmente fugaz. Le dio otro trago a su refresco, sintiéndose de peor humor.

 

—     ¿Y Michael? — Preguntó Frank, quien ya traía dos vasos. — ¿Y Nat?

—     Se fueron a bailar. — Contestó Gerard, sin mirarlo. Escuchó como Frank suspiraba y tomaba asiento a un lado de él.

—     Perfecto. — Murmuró. — ¿Sabes lo horrible que es que tu mejor amigo tenga una novia y te deje a un lado por ella? — Gerard soltó tremendas carcajadas ante el tono compungido que empleó el castaño.

—     Créeme, lo sé a la perfección. — Dijo en cuanto pudo controlarse, temiendo haber ofendido al menor. — Lo peor es cuando los tienes a un lado y se la pasan besándose.

—     Ugh, sí. Eso es lo peor. — Concordó Frank. Gerard sintió la intensa mirada avellana del más chico sobre él. — Tú no te ves grande. Mikey dijo que tenías como treinta. — A pesar que Frank lo había dicho en burla, el mayor no pudo captarla.

 

 _Maldito Michael._ Pensó Gerard.

 

—     Tengo veinte. — Siseó, provocando la risa de Frank. — ¿Crees que si tuviera treinta habría venido aquí?

—     Quién sabe. — Contestó el chico mientras se encogía de hombros. — También dijo que te la pasabas encerrado en tu habitación leyendo cómics. — _Mil veces maldito._ — Pero… — Continuó Frank. — nunca dijo que eras guapo.

 

Con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, Gerard volteó en dirección a Frank. El castaño tenía una sonrisa lasciva, como si supiera que con eso se había ganado al mayor.

 

Para el momento en que Michael volvió con él, casi al final de la fiesta, se llevó una mano a los ojos al ver como su hermano mayor estaba encima de su mejor amigo.

 

—     Dios mío, debí de saber que esto pasaría. — Murmuró.

 

 

Así fue como comenzó la relación de Gerard con Frank, hace casi dos años. Cada uno de los días que pasaban juntos eran los mejores para Gerard. Nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien como lo estaba de Frank. Cada vez que lo veía dormir, cuando lo veía sonreír o fruncir la nariz juguetonamente… caía un poco más por aquel chico. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que Gerard creía firmemente en que Frank era el indicado, con quien pasaría toda su vida.

 

Por eso le tomó por sorpresa cuando Frank dejó de devolver sus llamadas, o cuando siempre se excusaba por no haber llegado a sus citas sin haber avisado antes. Gerard confió en él en un principio, mas después no supo qué pensar.

 

Cierto día, sus compañeros lo habían invitado a una fiesta. Como era de esperarse, Gerard le llamó a Frank para invitarlo.

 

—     No creo poder ir, Gerd.— Contestó al otro lado de la línea. Se le escuchaba raro.

—     ¿Qué tienes, Frank? — Preguntó el azabache. Quería preguntarle: _¿qué demonios sucede contigo?,_ pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza, tal vez Frank era el mismo de siempre.

—     Estoy muy refriado, Gerard. Apenas y puedo moverme porque todo en mi cuerpo duele.

—     ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? — Cuestionó preocupado. — Puedo llevar American Psycho para que la veamos juntos y también puedo llevarte waffles. — Frank se quedó callado por un momento, después dijo:

—     No, cariño. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Diviértete en la fiesta.

 

Y colgó. ¿Cómo esperaba que fuera a una fiesta y se divirtiera mientras él estaba casi muriendo en cama? Decidió ignorarlo y tomó la película favorita de Frank. En el camino compró harina para preparar los waffles y después de viajar media hora en camión llegó al departamento que Frank compartía con unos amigos. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió Ian.

 

—     ¡Hola, Gerard! — Saludó con entusiasmo. — Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

—     Hola, Ian. — Saludó y entró al lugar. — Ya ves cómo es Frank. Parece que se avergüenza de mí y por eso no quiere que ande cerca de aquí. — Ambos chicos rieron, sin embargo sentían que había algo de verdad en lo que acababa de decir.

—     ¿Los waffles son para mí? — Preguntó el oji-azul mientras tomaba la harina y película. — American Psycho… vaya, nunca la he visto.

 

Ian se apartó de Gerard y dejó la película sobre la mesita de centro que tenía en la sala. Después fue a la cocina, dejando confundido a Gerard. Cuando el más alto regresó, notó la confusión en la mirada de Gerard y comprendió.

 

—     Oh, ¿vienes a ver a Frank? — Cuestionó y Gerard asintió. La cara que Ian puso no le gustó para nada.

—     ¿No está…?

 

El oji-azul mordió su labio inferior y negó lentamente con la cabeza: — No me dijo a dónde iría, simplemente salió de la casa y dijo que llegaría tarde. — Gerard se dejó caer en el sillón y llevó ambas manos al rostro.

 

—     Soy un imbécil, ¿verdad? — Dijo el oji-olivo. Sintió como Ian se sentó a un lado de él y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—     No, por supuesto que no, Gerard. — Ian trató de consolarlo, brindándole suaves y pequeñas caricias a lo largo y ancho de la espalda. — Mira, no hay que adelantarnos a nada, ¿vale? Probablemente pasó algo…

 

Gerard suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Le pidió a Ian que le avisara cuando Frank llegara al departamento. Después se fue, sin la película, sin la harina y sin ganas de saber del mundo. Más tarde, mientras él estudiaba para el examen que tendría dentro de una semana, recibió un mensaje: “ _Ya está aquí. Está bien.”_ Eran las tres de la mañana.

 

 

Después de ese día, Gerard sintió que toda emoción positiva había dejado su cuerpo. Todo el día se sentía ansioso y no podía calmarse hasta que Frank lo abrazaba o pasaba la noche junto a él. Cuando lo tenía lejos no podía concentrarse en nada y tenía que resistir a la urgencia de llamarle cada cinco minutos. Sabía que no estaba bien, que se estaba volviendo en una persona paranoica, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

A pesar que aún pasaban tiempo juntos, la manera en que Frank actuaba y hablaba junto a él parecía indicar que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Eso hacía que las ganas de llorar no dejaran a Gerard en paz, mas lograba tragarse todo eso y contenerlo en un molesto nudo dentro de su garganta.

 

—     ¿Me amas? — Preguntó Gerard una noche. Frank estaba de espaldas a él en la cama. Habían acordado que cenarían juntos, sin embargo el castaño llegó tarde y fue directo a la cama.

—     Ya duerme, Gerard. Tienes que levantarte temprano. — Contestó él. Gerard sintió como el nudo de emociones que guardaba en su garganta se tensaba.

—     Yo te amo, Frank. Más que a nada en el mundo. — Susurró. No recibió respuesta alguna. Pensó que no la tendría, hasta que Frank murmuró.

—     Lo sé, bebé. Ahora duerme.

 

Así pasaron los meses. Con cada día que pasaba sentía más y más lejos a Frank, como si ya no fuera parte de su vida. Sus amigos lo notaban, preguntaban por él y Gerard simplemente se encogía de hombros.

 

—     Tal vez está con sus amigos. — Respondía.

 

_Tal vez está con alguien interesante. Tal vez está con alguien que lo llena. Tal vez, tal vez._

 

Llegó diciembre. Gerard se encontraba en su sillón, viendo Fight Club y comiendo pizza cuando tocaron a su puerta. Sorprendido, ya que no esperaba a nadie, abrió la puerta. Era Ian. Tenía nieve en su cabello negro y en su abrigo. Alzó la vista y sus ojos lucían tristes.

 

Lo dejó pasar.

 

Tomó el abrigo de Ian y lo colgó en el perchero. Fue a su habitación a buscar ropa seca y que le pudiera quedar al oji-azul, sin embargo nada de lo que él tenía podría quedarle a la perfección pues Ian era alguien alto y demasiado delgado.

 

Cuando el pelinegro volvió del baño con la ropa de Gerard puesta se sentó a su lado y vieron la película juntos. Fue hasta que empezaron los créditos cuando Ian se atrevió a hablar.

 

—     Frank vendrá en cualquier momento.

 

Gerard lo miró extrañado, sin decir nada. Ian suspiró y juntó su mirada con la oliva del mayor.

 

—     Discutimos hoy. — Soltó. — Probablemente tendré que buscar un lugar dónde quedarme porque Frank no querrá volver a verme nunca más.

—     ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Gerard, pero antes que Ian pudiera decir algo, volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

—     Es él. Tardó en venir. — El azabache se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta y, en efecto, era Frank el que estaba ahí.

 

Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas. Sin darle oportunidad de nada, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó. Por un momento Gerard volvió a la vida. Le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y lo tomó del rostro para evitar que se separara de él. Tenía meses desde la última vez que se habían besado así.

 

—     Oh, Gerard, Gerard… — Murmuró Frank durante el beso. — Te amo, te amo.

 

El revoltijo de emociones que tenía dentro de él trató de escaparse en un gemido. Cuando sus pulmones les exigieron oxígeno, se separaron y Frank entró al departamento. Gerard pasó detrás de él, mas no pudo avanzar mucho pues el castaño se quedó estático frente a la puerta.

 

—     ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Curtis? — Demandó saber. El tono que usó no pasó por alto ante Gerard.

—     Quise venir a advertirle a Gerard que vendrías…

—     ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que haga? — Siseó. — No te quiero ver aquí.

 

Ambos chicos miraron a Gerard, esperando a que fuera él el que decidiera que hacer. Se sintió acorralado. Sabía que Frank quería que le pidiera a Ian que se fuera, mas sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, menos con la mirada tan triste que el pelinegro tenía.

 

—     Ian, ¿podrías esperarnos en mi estudio? — Pidió. — Frank y yo tenemos que hablar.

 

Curtis asintió, se fue de la sala y cerró la puerta del estudio de Gerard detrás de él. Frank trató de parecer indignado, sin embargo algo lo detenía.

 

—     ¿Por qué discutieron, Frank? Creí que eran amigos…

—     Porque es un maldito chismoso, Gerard. — Contestó Frank. Se llevó las manos al rostro. — Se metió en asuntos que no le importan, por eso.

 

Gerard asintió. Nunca había visto tan alterado a Frank. No estaba molesto, si no… ansioso. Como si estuviera acorralado.

 

—     ¿En qué asuntos se metió, Frankie?

—     No preguntes eso, Gerard. Por favor, no. — Pidió el castaño, casi suplicante. La garganta de Gerard estaba a punto de explotar.

—     Por favor, Frank. Dímelo de una vez por todas… — El tono que uso hizo que Frank comenzara a llorar.

—     Gerard, no…

 

El mayor tuvo que apartarse de él. Caminó hacia la cocina y se recargó en la barra de la cocina. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que no tardaría en abrirse paso por el pecho de Gerard y salir disparado. Lejos, muy lejos. Sintió como los brazos de Frank rodeaban su cintura y como las lágrimas de este empapaban su playera.

 

—     ¿Por qué no me has terminado, Frank? — Cuestionó. — ¿Por qué sigues con esto?

—     Porque te quiero, Gerard. Te quiero muchísimo. — Susurró con la voz quebrada. — Te amo.

 

El oji-olivo se dio la media vuelta, tomó el rostro de Frank entre sus manos y murmuró:

 

—     ¿Entonces qué mierda has estado haciendo durante todos estos meses? ¿A qué estás jugando, eh? Me ignoras, te niegas a verme y me mientes. ¿Por qué, Frank? — Odiaba tener que hablarle de esta manera. A pesar que todo era cierto, sentía que estaba siendo demasiado duro con él.

 

Frank apartó la vista y soltó un sollozo. Después negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

 

—     He estado saliendo con alguien más, Gerard. — Soltó. La garganta de Gerard explotó. — Por eso discutí con Ian. Nos vio en la entrada del edificio y le pedí que no te dijera nada… obviamente él no quiso apoyarme.

 

El mayor lo soltó como si su piel le quemara. Lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo y en ningún momento fue capaz de aceptarlo. Ni siquiera podía aceptarlo en ese mismo instante. Vio como Frank lloraba con más fuerza, murmuraba “lo siento” una y otra vez, pero Gerard no podía creerle.

 

—     ¿Lo has hecho todos estos meses? — Preguntó. — ¿Y dices amarme? ¿Dices sentirlo? Eres un maldito mentiroso, Iero.

—     ¡Claro que lo siento, Gerard! — Explotó. — ¿Crees que me siento muy bien con esto?, ¿crees que me gusta herirte? ¡Claro que no!

—     ¡¿Entonces por qué coño lo hiciste, Iero?! — Gritó enfurecido. — ¡¿Por qué?!

 

La voz se le quebró. Sintió las lágrimas galoparse con una fuerza y velocidad increíble, mas fue capaz de retenerlas. No lloraría. No en ese momento. Su respiración estaba casi tan acelerada como la de Frank, quien trató de tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando.

 

—     Eres tan malditamente bueno, Gerard. — Su voz temblaba, como si tratara de eliminar el enojo dentro del mayor. — Tan bueno y mereces lo mejor de este mundo… y yo no soy eso. — Dijo. — No soy lo que necesitas. Ni tú lo que yo necesito. — Finalizó. Gerard enmudeció.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando? El oji-olivo se recargó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y trató de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Iba a comenzar a hiperventilar, de eso estaba seguro. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba… saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Frank se sentó frente a él y colocó sus manos en las rodillas del azabache.

 

—     Gerard, trata de entenderme, ¿sí? Por favor. — Dijo, suavizando su voz un poco más. — Llevamos dos años juntos, hemos pasado por cosas maravillosas y cada día que he pasado junto a ti ha sido hermoso, pero esta relación es algo serio, ¿entiendes? Es amor de grandes, yo aún no soy grande.

—     Eres un pendejo, Frank. — Habló Gerard, sin saber qué más decir. Frank río sin humor alguno.

—     Exacto, Gerard. Soy un pendejo, por lo tanto no soy lo suficientemente maduro para una relación como esta. ¿Me entiendes? Tengo diecinueve años, estoy en la edad de querer follar con todo aquel que se me pase enfrente, de ir con alguien y ligar… Te amo, Gerard. En serio lo hago, pero contigo todo es seguro. Necesito esa incertidumbre de si le gustaré a alguien o no, necesito ese coqueteo con el que comenzamos nuestra relación, ¿entiendes?

—     No, la verdad no. — Y la verdad no lo hacía, ¿quién querría sacrificar la seguridad que te brinda alguien por una cosa que quizá no pase de un coqueteo? Frank guardó silencio por un momento, después suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

—     En serio lo lamento, Gerard. Tú no mereces lo que te hice.

—     Por supuesto que no lo merezco, Frank. — Dijo. — Creí que… creí que valorabas más lo que teníamos.

 

Los ojos de Frank volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mas no dijo nada al respecto. Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, donde se topó con Ian. Había escuchado todo.

 

—     Sobre lo que dije hace rato… — Comenzó Frank, miró al suelo y continuó: — puedes quedarte con el departamento. Buscaré otro lugar dónde quedarme.

 

Ian le miró fijamente, logrando que el oji-avellana le devolviera la mirada.

 

—     Eres un pendejo inmaduro, Frank. — Soltó con furia. — Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que dejaste ir por una tontería tan grande como la que acabas de decir.

—     Cállate, Curtis. — Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir de la casa.

 

El oji-azul entró a la cocina y buscó la mirada oliva de Gerard. Estaba perdida, sin brillo. Se agachó junto a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que le brindó un poco de calor al azabache. Eso fue lo que necesitó para que reaccionara ante lo que había pasado.

 

—     Frankie se fue. — Había sonado a pregunta para Ian, pero fue una afirmación.

—     Sí, Gerard, se fue…

 

Y Gerard lloró. Lloró toda la noche y durante los días que vinieron, pero el nudo en su garganta no desapareció.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una tendencia a imaginar a Ian Curtis como pareja de Gerard, sin embargo siempre lo pongo como su amigo porque Gerard es de Frank y viceversa.
> 
>  
> 
> Excepto cuando Frank la caga y engaña a Gerard. (?)


End file.
